Profile: Mooseman
Species Elf, frequently passes off as human to keep a lower profile. Actual name Alex Grigori Appearance Mooseman is of harsh appearance, with sharp features accented by short black hair and stubble. Two scars seeming from a large wild animal remain on his cheek and eye. Despite being of UCAS origin, he speaks in a fake russian accent which he refuses to give up. Early Life Mooseman is one of the unfortunate souls that was subject to the surge virus when the awakening first occurred, though his mutations and later personal awakening enhanced his senses to impossible levels. During his stint in the hospital while undergoing the surge transformation, he fell in love with the doctor caring for him, and later married with her. His newfound senses were so extreme that the military recruited him and began training him to be a sniper and assassin, though he received a dishonorable discharge after refusing to redacted. He and his wife moved to Chicago, and he would leave for five months out of the year to work as a ranger in north Africa, which at the time became plagued with newly awakened monsters, causing rampant destruction wherever they went. Mooseman's skill as a sniper became legendary, and after he killed all of the poachers in the area near single handed and diverted the wildlife away from the residents, he became known as 'the desert savior'. He rushed home when event 872-61 began involving the insect spirit invasion of Chicago. Both he and his wife are reported to have survived the nuclear retaliation against the insects, but the wife was killed by the insect shaman redacted who was later found assassinated at redacted. It was around this time that the survivors of Chicago first started calling him by his current runner name, as his hideout sported a large moose head over the fireplace which he spoke to regularly. It was during this time he began speaking in the fake accent all of the time, as it was something he previously only did around his wife for amusement. His mental state has never improved. Runner Life Mooseman began his runner life after his truck was hijacked by a group of survivors escaping the Chicago fallout zones he lived in, while he was still in the back. With nothing to call his own except an old rifle he cobbled together in the Chicago wastes, he started picking up small jobs for scraps. His unrivaled skill with a rifle quickly brought him fortune however, and he began forming alliances that would assist him in the years to come. It is confirmed that he has survived multiple trips to the 'other-world', a dimension attributed to being the image of hell and the root cause of the world smasher incident. While much of his career in the shadows is lost to the history books, he has grown it into the current smuggling Juggernaut known as Moose-tracks. He fell quickly into his new role as a smuggling kingpin, and in recent years expanded his reach even into space. He continues performing select high difficulty runs to keep up his skill, now armed with a prototype handheld rail-gun and his signature Barret sniper rifle. Known Associates High profile subjects such as redacted, Hammerhead, Rabbit, Loki, redacted, Lucky, Guohzi of the triads, Advocate, Chimaera and even Nola, the sitting CEO of GAIA. His relationship with GAIA management and leadership has given him free reign over many pieces of custom equipment and redacted. Personality While many still see him as mentally unstable, he has developed a devil-may-care attitude and revels in whatever pleasures life throws his way. He is known to relax even on jobs, reclining in chairs despite fierce firefights raging around him. Combat His sniper skills are the stuff of legend, with the viral trid videos of him taking out an armored assault helicopter with a single rifle shot using low grade ammunition already well known even to the media. That being said, he will often lay traps and tricks down for his opponents to the point that they may not even make it to the point of being in his crosshairs. Mooseman has leveled entire skyscrapers to get to his targets, with minefields and his rifle shots awaiting any survivors who manage to crawl out of the rubble. As such, lonestar and most security forces are simply forbidden from engaging him on any level, and local elite military units are required to be called in. Special abilities Mooseman has acquired the ability to create shadow copies of himself to fool his enemies, controllable with passive thought. They can branch off from him and behave exactly as he would, and even appear to take damage when fired on. Doing so is difficult however as they also have his incredible reflexes, and thus ability to dodge incoming fire. Leaving them alone is not recommended, as Mooseman is capable of seeing through their senses, lining up otherwise impossible shots through barriers. Assessing and similar methods of identifying the shadow as a copy do not appear to work, and behavioral analysis compared to his combat profiles seem to be the only way to tell them apart. The shadows do appear to have physical form, as they will displace dust and smoke, operate rifles given to them with incredible accuracy, and will even on occasion bear explosives that they will deliver to unsuspecting targets. There does seem to be a strict time limit to how long Mooseman can keep up their existence however, though the full extent of what that is has yet to be observed.